<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye Haikyuu!! by Debspookme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415713">Goodbye Haikyuu!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debspookme/pseuds/Debspookme'>Debspookme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debspookme/pseuds/Debspookme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This tiny fic just me saying goodbye to the haikyuu fandom, will make ya a bit emotional. It's just our boys moving forward in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye Haikyuu!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally time. Hinata could feel the excitement and the sweat in the air. He could hear the crowd gossiping outside. He looked at hands, and then he looked around the room. He saw his teammates getting ready and walking around so that they don't turn stiff. All these years of practice, all the games he's played everything comes back to him in a second.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes and takes a moment to breath. He then opens his eyes and has the most determined look on his face.</p>
<p>He then feels a presence next to him and then looks up to the person, smiling knowing full well who it is.</p>
<p>"Heh, do i see my Shouyou being nervous? Do you need to go to the bathroom like back in highschool heh?" Kageyama says with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Hinata just elbows him, but obviously he doesn't hurt him that hard. "Oi Bakeyama! I'm sure that i don't need to go in again, you already know that I've changed alot!" Hinata says.</p>
<p>"Heh looks like some things don't change after all, you still have that super high energy as always." Kageyama says.</p>
<p>"And you still like to jab at everything i say, watch out, you might just become a 2nd Tsukishima." Hinata laughs as he says that.</p>
<p>"Oi boke-"</p>
<p>"Well, you did change though, you've become cuter over the years."</p>
<p>At that Kageyama blushes, "Shut up you cute dumbass."</p>
<p>They don't know that the rest of the team can hear them and are fake gaging at this somewhat cute couple.</p>
<p>The coach then announces that they need to start moving out. Everyone gets out of the room and walk towards the court.</p>
<p>"Oi Kageyama."</p>
<p>Kageyama looks back at Hinata.</p>
<p>"Hmm? What do you want?"</p>
<p>All of their memories flashback in that instant. The moment they first met on opposite teams on court. Them promising to beat each other at volleyball, then they play together at Kurasuno, all the teams they've met and played against. They then playing against each other after many years, winning and losing together counting all of their total wins and loss.</p>
<p>Both of them remember their old teammates, the promises they've made, the ups and downs, lefts and rights, their petty fights and their good ones.</p>
<p>They remember their families and all their fans and how they supported them all the way.</p>
<p>The most important part is they don't forget who they are. They don't forget who made them this way. And most of all they will never forget that their love for volleyball is so strong, that it was the reason why they even met in the first place.</p>
<p>All of that leading up to this moment in their lives.</p>
<p>"Let's do this." Hinata says with a determined smirk and walks towards Kags. Kageyama just smirks, pats Hinata's back and then they walk out towards the bright shining light together.</p>
<p>"And now for the starting lineup for Japan!!" The announcer says. He starts calling out the names of the players for Japan's lineup.</p>
<p>"And finally we have the last two members of the Japan team lineup they are Kageyama Tobio, Number 9 and Hinata Shouyou, Number 10!!"</p>
<p>And with that the crowd cheers on for the Japan team.</p>
<p>It was finally time for the final chapter of their lives for us to know.</p>
<p>Oh you want to know what happens in this chapter? Unfortunately no can give us more. They've already given us so much these past eight years and we've grown up so well as a fandom, as a community, as a family.</p>
<p>What I'm tryna say is... it's finally time we left the nest. Never forget this fandom. Never forget the times we had to wait for updates. All those times we stuck together, wrote all those fanfics, read them too, cried about em. All the ships, the AU's, all the love we had towards this show and everything we learnt from it.</p>
<p>This is my worthless gift to the fandom, and the writers of Haikyuu!! it's nothing compared to all the joy it's given me. This only a small fic that expresses how much I've come to love this anime, the author, the fandom, everyone I've met during the years of my life.</p>
<p>Thank you Haruichi Furodate for this wonderful memory you've created.</p>
<p>And now I bid you adiue .</p>
<p>Goodbye my fandom.</p>
<p>Goodbye to you all.</p>
<p>I'll keep to my heart all the good and the bad times we've had.</p>
<p>And so for now.</p>
<p>Goodbye Haikyuu!!</p>
<p>I will miss you.</p>
<p>Goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to say thank you all for being part of this wonderful fandom. It ran for a lovely 8 years(for which i spent 5 years in lol). I just wanted to to say...</p>
<p>Thank you. And now lets move on forward.<br/>Haikyuu will forever be in our hearts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>